User blog:AMK152/AMK152's Proposal: DO NOT merge wikis, instead, let's try this
PLEASE READ ENTIRE BLOG POST BEFORE COMMENTING Note I know Laz and JCM disagree with me on this, as we have had a few conversations. However, I want all of you to read my entire proposal before making any opinions. I want to help the Fanon wiki as much as I can, but I can only help the Fanon wiki if you want/accept my help. For those who want to NOT MERGE and to STAY ON WIKIA, this is perhaps the best option to fix the Fanon wiki's problems. Also note that Encyclopedia SpongeBobia = The SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki. We have just changed our name. Introduction Okay, this merging of two wikis thing is getting out of hand. I have been talking with several members of the Fanon administration about the situation here at the Fanon wiki. First of all, for those of you who don't know me, I am AMK152, bureaucrat at Encyclopedia SpongeBobia. ;Observation of Fanon Wiki situation I have not spent much time at the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki until the past few days. I was totally unaware that there has been several problems since October 2013. I will list of few of the ones I have observed and/or have been told about: *1. There have been some personal conflicts between some users at times. *2. There is another Fanon wiki "fork" in which those who have been globally blocked have gone to. *3. There was a "Star Alliance" involving a group of editors trolling other wikis. *4. There seems to be constant arguing between some users. *5. Some users have been given administrative and/or bureaucratic powers without discussion and/or when that user has not been editing for a long time, which in turn creates conflict. *6. Several bureaucrats acknowledge that the situation is out of control. *7. Some people hate Wikia vs. those who don't *8. Some users hacked another user's account I don't know what other issues there have been, but the above 8 issues is what I have observed/been told. JCM's merge proposal: BAD IDEA JCM recently made a proposal to merge the Fanon wiki with the main SpongeBob wiki (Encyclopedia SpongeBobia). There is, of course, mixed opinions to this: some people want to merge, others do not. These are the reasons I believe that it would be a TERRIBLE idea to merge: *1. Just because Avatar has canon and non-canon articles on the same wiki, does not mean that SpongeBob must. *2. Not everyone at the Fanon wiki is in support of a merge. *3. "Encyclopedia SpongeBobia" is an encyclopedia, a knowledge base. Encyclopedias do not contain fan fiction. *4. We don't want to confuse users. Even if we do everything we can to not confuse them, there will still be confusion. *5. Merging two wikis with two different types of content would be extremely messy. *6. Some Fanon wiki users believe that there is the possibility of fixing the Fanon wiki's problems. AMK152's proposal Therefore, I have come to make this proposal as a solution to the Fanon wiki's problems. This is a proposal that not only keeps the Fanon wiki right where it is, but would result in the beginning of a new era and lead to the end of the feuding. Here is what my proposal entails, if accepted by the Fanon wiki: *1. The SpongeBob Fanon Wiki will NOT merge with anything else. It will stay right where it is. *2. The administration of Encyclopedia SpongeBobia can take the lead with moving the Fanon wiki in a positive direction forward, away from the conflicts and feuds. *3. The difference between JCM's proposal and AMK152's proposal: :*'JCM:' Since JCM's proposal to merge with Encyclopedia SpongeBobia (SpongeBob wiki) would have involved the removal of the entire wiki, INCLUDING the loss of administrative/bureaucratic powers of every Fanon administrator/bureaucrat who does not have those powers at Encyclopedia. :*'AMK152:' All Fanon Wiki administrators/bureaucrats wishing to stay on Wikia and NOT MERGE with Encyclopedia SpongeBobia would keep their powers, and thus work together with the Encyclopedia SpongeBobia administration to help the Fanon wiki. All others who do not want to stay on Wikia, certainly do not have to they can either join us and move forward, or leave. We cannot force anyone to stay at the Fanon wiki if they don't want to. *4. Members of Encyclopedia SpongeBobia's administration who are interested in involving themselves with the Fanon wiki will be granted the same powers they have at Encyclopedia SpongeBobia. *5. A plan and meetings will be set up by members of the Encyclopedia SpongeBobia administration and the remaining Fanon administration who want to move forward with fixing the wiki. *6. Every change made to the Fanon wiki will go through a discussion process so everyone can have a chance to give their opinion. Conclusion In short, I believe everyone agrees that the Fanon wiki is an unstable place that is falling apart. Everyone also agrees that a solution is needed. I like what MrScience12 said on JCM's proposal page: "We need some ideas to keep the wiki afloat, and weekly staff meetings aren't enough. We need new, fresh ideas coming in everyday to put them into effect so that this wiki can maintain itself." I hope that Encyclopedia SpongeBobia's administration can bring in those fresh ideas and new users and ultimately help rebuild the Fanon wiki. Is it an impossible task, to fix the Fanon wiki? No, it is not. It won't happen over night, but it can happen, if given a chance. That is all I ask. I don't know how you all conclude proposals, but that is my proposal. Let me know what you all think. In summary, my proposal: *1. Fanon wiki stays put and does NOT merge *2. New administrators from Encyclopedia SpongeBobia work with Fanon administrators to help steer the Fanon wiki in a new direction *3. The stopping of the feuds For those who believe my proposal will not fix the problems (this question is especially for JCM and Rarity) and claim you have tried everything, my question is this: HAVE YOU TRIED MY PROPOSAL? You don't know until you've tried. The Fanon wiki WILL NOT merge with Encyclopedia SpongeBobia. If the Fanon wiki does not accept my proposal, I wish you all good luck solving your problems. I cannot continue to argue this, so I will just simply leave it alone if no one likes my idea. I have several plans for Encyclopedia SpongeBobia, and would rather focus on those rather than continuing to argue about this if we don't get anywhere. — AMK152 15:58, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts